Just One Bite
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: "What did you do to me?" Wilson asked, frightened. Maxwell chuckled darkly. "I told you I didn't poison the apple. Instead, I put one of my shadow monsters in it." Wilson's eyes widened. He glanced down at his body as if he could see the creature. "Yes, my pet. You have a shadow beast inside you, controlling you. Whatever it is I demand, it obeys."


It was a disgustingly hot day, one that the gentleman scientist, Wilson, trenched into. Sweat was coasting down his body, creating a second skin. His face was flared red from the heat. The young man groaned, swiping away a bead of sweat from his forehead. He glanced up at the sky, seeing the sun's harsh rays specifically targeting him. He sighed heavily and made his way to the nearest tree to hide in its shade. Wilson leaned against the bark, panting and wiping away more dripping sweat. He closed his eyes and sank to the forest floor in attempt to cool off.

It had been a hard month for the young man. Honestly, it was hard anytime of the day while living in this world. Things didn't ever seem to go as planned. One minute you could have a wonderful base camp filled with food, clothes and a great sleeping area; the next a huge fly-dragon could come and shoot fire at you and your camp, completely burn it to the ground. And that was exactly what happened to Wilson. He managed to escape the Dragonfly but not unscathed. The side of his body received first and second-degree burns.

After he managed to escape, he found a small pond and fell into it, soaking in the cold water until it cooled. Once the agonizing pain dimmed a bit, he quickly got up from the pond and made way towards one of his nearest camps. There wasn't too much at the site, just a tent, small chest, campfire and drying rack. Wilson pulled out the honey poultice from the chest and applied it to his injuries. He bit his lip and attempted to keep the scream down his throat while he tended to his wounds. He nearly passed out from pain once he was finished.

His injuries didn't heal properly due to lack of rest. He had to keep moving and find food or somewhere safe from the other beasts that lurked in this world. He attempted to rebuild another base camp in a different area but was unable to with the blistering heat of summer occurring, everything was wilting or caught on fire due to overheating.

Another problem was food. Naturally, that was constantly a problem in this world but with Wilson's brainpower it hadn't been too much of a problem. Sadly, that changed thanks to the Dragonfly and the summer's heat. Food was very scarce as were building material. It had honestly been a few days since he'd eaten.

Wilson opened his weary eyes, wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. He just wanted to take a little nap but he knew he couldn't do that. He still needed to find his closest camp and get a fire going before nightfall. Not to mention, he was starving.

The young man stood up, gripping the bark for balance and was about to step out of the cool-ish shade when he saw a lone apple in front of him. He stared at it skeptically before kicking it away and continued forward.

Normally, the man would've scarfed down that sweet fruit like a madman, especially with how starved he was, but something wasn't quite right about the apple. He noticed apples appearing after the Dragonfly incident. At first, he reached for the apple but he realized how strange it was that there was even an apple there. He withdrew the fruit from his mouth and studied it. It seemed just like any ordinary apple but never, since he'd be brought here, had he ever seen a single apple. He'd come across tons of other fruits here: pomegranates, dragon fruit, watermelon, but never an apple. There was something suspicious about it and he knew it had to do with the ruler of this world. He resisted, despite how famished he was.

However, the apples seemed to appear more often after he first encountered it. They'd just sit there, taunting him with the juicy scent and red gleam. He fought and resisted but that apple was looking ripe as everyday food became scarcer.

He squeezed his eyes shut and held his stomach as it screamed at him.

"I know you're starving-" he spoke to his stomach. "-just hang tight and I'll find something other than flower petals and water to fill you."

Wilson spent the next three hours searching for the nearby camp or any type of food. The berry bushes were wilted, the birds no longer dropped seeds, no nuts were harvestable from the birch trees. The ponds were empty or guarded heavily with frogs and the scientist had no energy nor weapon to fight them. There was absolutely nothing at this point.

He was going to starve.

He was going to die.

The young scientist groaned and flopped under a shady tree. He pressed his back against the bark and stared up at the branches of pine needles. He had no energy nor strength to go on. He closed his eyes and awaited his death.

"Say Pal, you don't look too good."

Wilson's eyes immediately snapped opened. His body tensed up in a frozen state at the sound of that voice. The one he despised more than anything in any world. He glowered up at the tall frame before him. "Maxwell."

The tall man grinned as he towered over Wilson. He pulled out a cigar from his jacket and lit it with his lighter. He inhaled the delicious tobacco then blew the smoke at Wilson, whom coughed and swatted it away.

"What're you doing here, Maxwell?" Wilson demanded.

Maxwell let out a low, intimidating chuckle. "I can do whichever I please, pal. I rule this world; I am its' god."

"And you're such a great ruler too." Wilson replied sarcastically.

"I'm glad you agree." Maxwell inhaled his cigar.

Wilson scowled. "What is it you want, Maxwell? I'm sure there's some reason you are gracing me with your presence."

"Aw, I'm hurt, pal. It doesn't sound like you are happy to see me."

Wilson snorted. "Why would I?"

Maxwell shrugged nonchalantly. "I see you're in some trouble, pal. I came here to help." He flashed the smaller man a grin and offered his hand.

Wilson glanced between the offered hand and the man. The demon man's grin widened at the uncertainty on Wilson's face. The young scientist didn't want anything to do with this man but staring up into those cold soulless black eyes, he felt almost hypnotized to compel with the taller man's gesture. He reached out and took the man's hand. Maxwell grinned and hoisted him up to his feet, pulling him close until they were inches away. Wilson's brown eyes widened as did Maxwell's smile.

Wilson shook himself from Maxwell's gaze and quickly stepped back, recalling his hand. He pressed his body up against the tree to steady himself and watched Maxwell with careful eyes. He glanced over him, ignoring the shiver of fear that still dwelled in him and retorted sarcastically, "So nice of you to come all the way out here to help me up."

Maxwell snarled. "Your sarcasm was cute at first but now it's getting on my nerves."

"Good!" Wilson snapped. "Being trapped in this world-struggling to survive- is on my nerves!"

The demon man's snarl twisted into a grin. "That's the price you paid for knowledge."

The younger man scoffed and looked away.

Uneasy silence filled the air around them. Wilson wiped another bead of sweat and held himself. He didn't have to look to know the demon man's black eyes were trained on him, taking in his sweaty and injured form. Wilson shivered despite the heat. It didn't matter how hot it was, whenever Maxwell was around it was _always_ cold.

"What do you want, Maxwell?" Wilson asked again, avoiding eye contact.

Maxwell inhaled his cigar. "I told you, pal. I came here to help." He bit into his cigar, holding it with his teeth and flicked his wrist causing a crisp red apple to form in his gloved hands.

Wilson glanced back and his eyes lit up like the harsh sun's light. He felt his mouth watering at the sight of food but the back of his mind was screaming and waving red flags. He suddenly recalled the apples that stalked him throughout his survival.

Wilson narrowed his eyes at Maxwell. "I knew you were behind it."

"Behind what, pet?" Maxwell asked, curious. "Behind lending you a hand?"

Again, Wilson eyed the apple in the other's hand then flashed back up at Maxwell. "You're just giving me an apple? Apples don't even exist in this world."

"Apples are a delicacy, boy. I figured I'd give you a little reward for all that you've endured."

"Since when do you ever reward me?"

"I can be generous when I want to be, darling. You just fail to notice it." Maxwell offered it to Wilson and grinned. "Here you go, pal. Just take a bite and let your hunger subside."

The scientist couldn't help but shake the uneasy feeling. "This feels an awful lot like Snow White."

Maxwell chuckled. "You are the fairest one of them all, pal, but you have my word that it isn't poisoned. I wouldn't kill you that way."

"That's reassuring." Wilson frowned.

His brandy colored eyes fluttered back to the apple just inches away from his face. He could smell the sweet crisp scent of the fruit. The memories of its taste flickered and filled his mouth with the thoughts, causing him to drool slightly. His stomach growled, begged for him to reach for it and take a bite. Just one bite. However, his rational side invaded his thoughts and reminded him that Maxwell _could not_ be trusted no matter what. Again, his stomach screamed at him. He'd surely die of starvation within a few hours. He hadn't eaten in days. His renewed energy was beginning to drain and his will to go on was faltering. He knew he should listen to his rational side but it was hard with how loudly his stomach screeched.

He bit his lip and reached for the apple, hesitating a few times while he mentally fought with himself. Maxwell watched patiently for his pet to accept his gift. Finally, Wilson gave in and took the apple out of Maxwell's grasp and bit into it.

He moaned loudly at the sweet succulent taste of the apple. His memories flooded back into his mind and he thought of his childhood when he'd go apple picking with his grandparents. This one tasted like many of the ones he used to eat. He bit into it again and again, licking his lips of the juice.

Maxwell watched with a wicked grin as the scientist nearly devoured the apple. He slowly approached Wilson, until he was less than a foot away from him. He brought his thumb to the boy's face, causing him to freeze at the touch. He wiped away the juice from his lips then trailed his nails down the boy's jawline and under his chin.

"I finally got you." Maxwell chuckled darkly.

Wilson's eyes widened at the sentence, then suddenly he felt his energy drain. His vision began to blur. He felt his body sway at the dizzy feeling taking over. He fought through these strange feelings, finding Maxwell's horrid grin.

"Maxwell…what have you…done…to me-" Wilson felt his strength falter and collapsed into Maxwell's waiting arms and everything went black.

* * *

Wilson awoke with a splitting headache. He couldn't remember what had happened to him, so when he opened his eyes and found himself in a dark maroon bedroom, he gasped. He rubbed away the sleep from his eyes and sat up on, what he then realized, was a bed. He glanced at the silken maroon sheets and black satin pillows. He scratched his head in confusion, not understanding what was going on.

He glanced around the room; he'd never seen this place before. The bed he was on was huge. Bigger than a king's size bed with a mahogany bed frame with pillars shooting above, laced with ruby drapes falling like a silken waterfall. The room around him was dark except that lit by candlelight or the fire burning in the fireplace. Ahead of him was a large dusty purple throne-like chair with an end table beside it.

"Where am I?" Wilson asked himself. He'd never seen this room before in his life, at least he didn't think he did. He couldn't recall anything. His head still ached like he'd been hit by a train. He moved towards the edge of the bed but froze when he heard footsteps echo off the walls. He glanced to his right and saw a tall silhouette enter the room. It wasn't until the figure came into the light that he remembered where he was.

"Maxwell!" Wilson gasped at first then narrowed his eyes when his memory returned. "What did you do to me? Where am I?"

Maxwell chuckled and sat down in the arm chair. He flicked his wrist, causing a bottle of red wine and a glass to appear. He poured the wine into the glass, swishing it around, then took a sip of it. He smiled at the taste then glanced at Wilson, enjoying the confusion on his face. He set down the bottle and glass on the table beside him then pulled out a cigar from his jacket.

"Relax, darling. We're in my bedroom." Maxwell replied, calmly.

"Bedroom?!"

"As I said."

"Why did you bring me here? And what did you do to me? What was in that apple? You said you wouldn't poison me!" snarled Wilson.

Maxwell simply chuckled. "I didn't, pet. I gave you my word that the apple wasn't poisoned and it wasn't."

"Then what did you do to it? Why did you bring me here?"

Maxwell flashed him a bored look. "Would you rather be out in the scorching heat? Have you not noticed how cool it is in here? How about your body? Do you realize you are no longer in pain nor hungry anymore? You should be thanking me, darling. I could've just left you out there and let you die but I didn't. I came to your aid and saved your worthless hide."

Wilson's brows furrowed. He looked at him skeptically but realized that he was indeed right; he was no longer hot. This room was nice and cold. His body was no longer in pain from the burn he'd received from the Dragonfly. His stomach no longer screamed to be filled. Instead, it made happy little digestive noises. He honestly felt great. He hadn't felt like this in what could be years.

Maxwell grinned. "I do believe I deserve a reward~"

"A reward? For what?"

"Saving you, darling."

"Is that why you brought me here then? Cause you think I owe you a reward when _you_ caused all this!?" Wilson snapped. "I know exactly what it is you want from me! I won't allow you to use me for your convivence! I won't let you rape me again!"

"Oh darling, you make it sound like you didn't enjoy yourself last time."

"I didn't!"

"It's not rape if you want it, pet."

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did. You were moaning like a whore every time you felt my cock. You enjoyed it. Your body screamed with pleasure."

"The body naturally reacts to-"

"Darling, you're looking a little hot. Why not remove your vest and unbutton your shirt?"

Wilson stared at him appalled. "What the hell? I'm not taking my shirt-" He stopped when he noticed his hands begun to unbutton his vest. "What the-?" He tried to stop himself but nothing happened. His hands and arms moved on their own. They took off his vest and unbuttoned his shirt down the middle of his chest, exposing his chest hair. He glanced back at Maxwell, confused about what was happening.

"What did you do to me?" Wilson asked, frightened.

Maxwell chuckled darkly. "I told you I didn't poison the apple. Instead, I put one of my shadow monsters in it."

Wilson's eyes widened. He glanced down at his body as if he could see the creature.

"Yes, my pet. You have a shadow beast inside you, controlling you. Whatever it is I demand, it obeys. You said you won't allow me to take advantage of you, as if I'd listen. I figured it would be more interesting if I made _you_ do it instead."

"I'm not a puppet for you to control!"

"Well, today you are. Fortunately for you, this little spell won't last forever. As much as I'd enjoy holding your strings for eternity, the creature inside you will eventually die. So, while it still lives, I think it's time we have ourselves some fun, don't you agree? Go ahead and unbutton your shirt some more, pet. I do enjoy seeing your frame. Your chest hair does wonders to me. Show me more." The demon grinned and reached for his wine.

Against Wilson's will, his hands moved to his shirt and unbuttoned it, exposing his pale body. Maxwell clicked his tongue in glee. Wilson kept his head down, refusing to see the hungry look on the demon's face but grimaced when he heard him purr.

"Lovely. I always forget how sexy you are underneath your filth."

Wilson glowered, realizing now how clean he was. "I assume you washed me as well?" Wilson's eyes flickered up to see Maxwell simply smile.

"How about we remove those pesky pants, hm?"

Wilson's eyes widened and he gasped when his hands did what Maxwell commanded. He tried to fight the demon inside, controlling his muscles but to no prevail. His hands slowly tugged the helm of his trousers down, forcing his hips to sway, giving Maxwell a little show.

"This is humiliating!" Wilson protested, his face red with embarrassment. "You're making me perform like I'm a stripper or something!"

"You're mine tonight, pet. My personal stripper." He smiled viciously. "My personal whore."

His cold dark eyes took in Wilson's form, loving every aspect of his body and the way it was forced for his pleasure. "You're quite talented and very appealing to look at. You could've been one back in your home world. Maybe I wouldn't have tricked you if you were. I'd just visit your little strip club and personally request you to dance for me. You wouldn't have been sucked here and you'd be rich off me."

Wilson stared at him appalled. "You're disgusting!"

Maxwell shrugged, not caring what the scientist thought. Instead, he smiled and watched Wilson's body fall back to remove the rest of his pants. He smiled hungrily when the boy tossed his pants to the floor but kept his legs open, inviting his eyes to absorb everything he had to offer. He glanced at Wilson, seeing the humiliation ripe in his face. He loved how large the bulge in his briefs were. Not from being hard, but how naturally big he was. He couldn't wait to see the lovely surprise hiding behind that thin fabric.

"Show me that pretty little dick."

Automatically, Wilson's hands went to remove his briefs, exposing his dick to the demon. Wilson turned a shade redder and kept his head faced away from the man's prying eyes.

"Mmm yes. Lovely." Maxwell murmured. "Darling, give me a show, won't you?"

Wilson gasped and shook his head frantically. "You want me to touch myself in front of you?"

"Precisely."

"N-no! I-I won't-"

Maxwell laughed, abruptly. "You won't? Oh, that's precious." He took a sip of his wine and grinned sadistically. "Did you forget, pet, that I control the creature inside you? Anything I want, I _will_ get from you. I want you to touch yourself in front of me and I _will_ get it _."_

Wilson's hands grasped his dick and began stroking it. One hand stroked the shaft and palmed the tip while the other massaged his balls in a gentle yet firm manner. Wilson whimpered and turned his head to the side, hiding his embarrassed face but mainly, not to see his own hands molesting him. He was already humiliated enough that he was nothing more than a mere puppet to the demon king but he couldn't bare to see the sadistic lust he knew was on said man's face.

The ruler watched with hungry black eyes as his plaything blushed from his own touch. His humiliation and denial was adorable and caused his trousers to become uncomfortable. His eyes left the boy's face and watched earnestly as his hands moved over himself. He watched those pale almost delicate hands stroke and massage his skin causing both slight pain and pleasure to him. He examined as each stroke on his shaft quickened and coached it to be bigger than it already was. He took a sip of his wine and glanced at Wilson, loving the way he tried to deny the pleasure. His body already betrayed him.

The burning sensation began to flow inside Wilson. To his dismay, he was about to come. He was torn between wanting to stop himself or release. His hands moved faster on their own. His noises grew louder. He shut his eyes and focused on his hand's pace, pumping faster and palming his head erotically. A few swift pumps and he came on himself. His seed spilling on his chest and shirt, and a little on the bed. His brown eyes shot open and he panted, completely in shock that he came in front of Maxwell. He shuddered in horror.

"Wonderful, darling. You did well." Maxwell clapped and smiled at Wilson.

Wilson glowered at him.

The ruler chuckled. "Let's move onto the next event. I'm ready to do some sweet fucking after that performance. You should prepare yourself for me." He flicked his wrist and summoned a bottle of lube beside the scientist.

Wilson frowned when he reached for the lube. He squeezed the apple scented gel on his fingers and his index entered him. He shivered when he felt the cold gel inside him. He bit his lip as his finger twirled around the rings of muscles, teasing himself before venturing deeper. He twirled around, pushing against his tight walls then entered and exited his ass. Another finger was forced inside and joined with the twirling and thrusting in and out of him. This time it scissored him, stretching against his walls and loosening him up a bit.

"Maxwell, s-stop." Wilson begged, face red to his ears.

Maxwell just chuckled and continued lustfully watching the show. "I have no intention making you stop, pet. Unless you want me to fuck you without preparation? I have no objections. It's all on you, pal."

Wilson shut his mouth and looked away. He honestly didn't want to get fucked at all but he had no control. Either way it was going to hurt. He may as well allow it to be less painful.

The demon smiled in triumphant when Wilson fell silent. He took a sip of wine and continued eagerly watching the gentleman scientist. How delicious it was to see him touch himself. To see his pride fall. The god should've thought of this idea long ago. Of course, no other captive piqued his interest like Wilson did and he was the only one he'd ever craved this badly. As he said before, he was the fairest of them all.

A third finger slipped into the boy's opening. A cry escaped his throat and the look of denial was delectable. He could tell the boy was in pain but he cared not. He honestly didn't care if Wilson was prepared for him or not. He'd fuck him dry like last time but he wanted to belittle the scientist in every way first. He wanted his pride to falter and he wanted a show.

Maxwell grumbled when he felt his pants tighten. It was time to end the show and start the main event. "That's enough, doll. I'd love to continue watching you degrade yourself but it's causing my desires to exceed." He unfolded his legs and spread them out. He grinned lustfully at Wilson's fearful eyes. "Come to me, darling."

Wilson had no choice but to obey. He was forced onto his knees where he crawled, painfully slow, to the edge of the bed. He climbed off the bed when the demon held up his hand.

"Stop."

Wilson sighed in relief.

Maxwell grinned. "Crawl to me."

"You've got to be kidding me." Wilson glowered. He got on his knees and slowly crawled over to Maxwell.

"Mmmm, yes."

"This is absolutely asinine!"

"I don't really care what you think, darling." Wilson approached Maxwell and sat like a dog to his master's feet. Maxwell smiled and tangled his fingers in Wilson's soft raven hair. "That's a good boy."

Wilson frowned and recoiled from Maxwell's touch.

His hands approached Maxwell's trousers and he unzipped them. He grimaced and retrieved Maxwell's cock. The demon's dick was fully erected and seemed to be twice the size it was last time.

"Do you like it, doll? I enlarged it just for you."

"Mother of science." Wilson gasped in horror.

He had no time to react other than that before he automatically moved towards Maxwell's dick. His mouth forced open wide, stretching as he took in the demon's head. His eyes widened and his jaw already aching while trying not to panic at the feeling of suffocation.

Maxwell chuckled, causing Wilson to look up.

"Suck me off first, darling. I'll be gracious enough not force you to swallow my whole length. I know it would tear apart your sweet throat and I don't want that. I need to hear your pretty noises when we fuck."

The comment wasn't very comforting but he was glad to hear he wouldn't have to take in all of Maxwell. His throat would indeed tear apart. The thought made him shudder.

He forcibly sucked at the head. His tongue twirled under it, then slid up the top, licking like a lollipop, then between the slit. His tongue glazed all over, coating it with his hot saliva. He grimaced at the taste of the pre-cum but continued his action. He nibbled gently at it as he bobbed his head up and down, taking in just a little more of the demon.

Maxwell's breath hitched and he released a low moan-like growl. His fingers enlaced in Wilson's hair, encouraging him.

Wilson's hands reached for the shaft and began to stroke it. His wrists twisting it as he applied pressure, causing another moan from the demon. He released the head and began to lick under his member. His tongue snaked around the shaft, up and down, glistening it with hot saliva. He then wrapped his lips around the tip and repeated.

The scientist shuddered. He felt sick. He hated what he was being subjected to do. He hated what this man –this monster—was making him do; being nothing more than a puppet. He was trapped in his own body and all he could do was watch himself perform.

The demon man stared lustfully down at his pet, enjoying the sight of him sucking him off and the feeling of his warm mouth mixed with his wet saliva. He purred at the feeling of it sliding back and forth between lips that were stretched tight around his head. The sound of Wilson's pathetic little whimpering mixed with the wet sounds from his mouth was intoxicating. His hips began to move, thrusting into the scientist's mouth.

The scientist whimpered, feeling the tip sliding halfway down his throat, almost triggering his gag reflex. He felt himself begin to panic as he couldn't breathe. Maxwell's pace was short and rapid, yet quick and painful. Tears began spilling from his eyes. He looked up at Maxwell, pleading him to stop.

Thankfully, Maxwell obliged.

"You're right, pal. Let's get on with it."

Wilson's eyes widened. He was released from the ruler's dick, shuddering at the taste and the feeling still lingering in his mouth. He whimpered when his body climbed on top of Maxwell. His hands held onto the top of the chair as he positioned himself just over Maxwell's wet throbbing length. Their eyes met for just a moment and Wilson tried to plea with the puppet master.

"Please, Maxwell. Don't make me do this." His brandy eyes ripe with fear.

Maxwell smiled. His hand went to the scientist's face. His nails caressing his jawline down to his chin. He gripped it and pulled Wilson's face closer to his. His black eyes glanced between Wilson's quivering lips to his frightened eyes. His grin grew at the sight. He leaned forward and claimed Wilson's mouth with his. He moaned in delight, lips pressing harder against the other ones to get a better taste. His tongue slipped into Wilson's unwilling mouth where he explored. His mouth muscle found the smaller male's and forced it to dance with his.

Wilson complied with the puppet master's demands. His tongue danced back, too eagerly for his liking. He shivered at how desperately he was kissing back. Maxwell relaxed with his eagerness and enforced it to Wilson. The boy began kissing him, hungrily, lips trying to devour the other's. The scientist was able to break away for a moment to catch his breath and stare spitefully at the demon. Said demon simply grinned. Wilson shrieked when his body fell and took in Maxwell's length.

He screamed so loud that he nearly strained his throat. His ass took in majority of Maxwell, filling him up beyond what was considered normal. He felt his insides tear worse than before. The pain vibrated throughout his being and tears poured out from behind his eyes. The worse of it all was that he was moving. He wasn't allowed adjustment to the full feeling. His body was fucking himself on Maxwell. He moved up, letting all but the head out of him and then slammed down, taking him all in again. Once more, Wilson screamed and choked on his saliva. His tears were pouring down his face as his moves were repeated, harder and harder than before.

Maxwell watched gleefully at the boy's face. The pain and weeping on such a beautiful face was only making him harder. Wilson felt so wonderful. He was so hot and tight, even with his preparation. Of course, he knew too well that preparation would be pointless with how large he was. The boy was in for a painful fucking and that was okay. Wilson had such lovely screams. He was so beautiful when he was in pain.

Sweat was already escaping from his pores and mixing with his tears. Maxwell reached for Wilson's face and cupped it.

"You're gorgeous." Maxwell purred. He leaned in and captured Wilson's trembling lips.

Wilson only glared.

"Hate me all you want, darling, but I own you. I've always owned you. Since I first saw you through your radio, pathetically trying to make your little experiment work, I knew I had to have you. You're mine. You've always been mine."

Wilson's pace began to quicken. He tried to pull away from Maxwell's lips to cry out but the demon didn't allow him, forcing Wilson to scream against his mouth.

Maxwell's own body began to move. He started thrusting up when Wilson rode down. His movements were anything but merciful, he purposely slammed into Wilson, causing him to break free from Maxwell's lips, head fall back and scream.

"Yes, darling! Let me hear you scream!" Maxwell growled and moved faster.

Wilson was overwhelmed in pain. He wanted to collapse and wished he could. He was fatigued from this pain and activity but he had no control. The creature inside him forced him to keep going despite his exhaustion. His ass was in horrendous pain and he knew he was bleeding badly. He could feel it escaping when he moved, providing an uncomfortable lube.

"Please stop, Maxwell. I can't…I can't." He wept.

Maxwell didn't heed his plea. He continued moving faster into Wilson. His hands were digging into his hips, unnecessarily guiding his movements. He'd shut his eyes and groaned, focused on the pleasure he was feeling. The only thing he could hear were his grunts and Wilson's cries. His nails dug deeper into the boy's hips, penetrating his skin and forcing blood out. He could feel the lava of climax starting to rise from within. His hold on Wilson's hips tightened and he forced the boy to move faster than the creature was already moving. Wilson cried out louder, practically jumping up and down on Maxwell's lap. He didn't care. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to bury himself deeper inside Wilson (as if possible). He wanted to fucking destroy him. The lava rose higher and quicker. His speed was racing as he royally fucked Wilson. He was almost there. His own release was just about out-

The demon king grunted as he came inside Wilson. The scientist cried out again as Maxwell rode out his orgasm. However, Maxwell didn't stop. He took a quick break to regain his breath before he forced Wilson to fuck himself again. Wilson sobbed loudly as he involuntary moved. His body was burning with pain.

Maxwell sighed in delight when the boy came and opened his eyes. He laughed at the disheartened expression on Wilson's face. It was adorable and erotic. He grinned with glee when the relief left his eyes and horror returned. His body began to move on its own again.

"Ma-maxwell, please…stop!" The scientist pleaded.

"Not a chance, pal." Maxwell cooed and kissed Wilson's temple.

The tears renewed in his eyes and he began panting. The sweat hardly had a chance to dry as he began to ride Maxwell again. This time he took Maxwell in all the way to his base. He cried as his walls were stretched and pushed way past their limit. Pain sparked anew and he rode Maxwell worse than before. As if the amount he was taking in was bad enough, now he thrusted himself off until the bare tip of his cock remained inside before he thrust, practically falling, down.

He choked out a cry and wanted desperately to have some water or something for his sore throat. He could feel the strain and dryness in his throat from all the panting and screaming. He wished he was dead. He wished Maxwell had just killed him instead of forcing him to suffer through this agony. The worst of it all was his insides. Yes, he was in pain from Maxwell's giant dick but it was also throughout his body, inside his veins and nerves. It was like a cold stinging inside him. Cold magma surging unknown needles throughout his being. He had no idea what it was but he guessed it had something to do with the shadow creature inside him.

"Oh, pet. You feel so good. I could have you fuck me all night long and I would never get enough." Maxwell purred.

Wilson said nothing. He cried and groaned, pushing his legs up and down, taking in Maxwell's length with force.

Maxwell started thrusting back into Wilson. His movements rapid and harsh, each pound forced a louder screech to leave the boy's already strained throat. His gloved hands entwined in Wilson's damp hair and he pushed the boy closer and trapped his lips with his. He moaned in delight, sneaking his tongue into the boy's and explored his mouth. His tongue found Wilson's and snaked against his, inviting it to dance with his back in his mouth. Wilson unwillingly complied, his tongue matched Maxwell's moves, like a tango. Maxwell pressed harder into Wilson, moaning in delight to his whimpers. The taste of his tears seeped into their kiss which caused Maxwell to grin and bite the bottom of Wilson's lip. His bit down harder, causing Wilson to cry out. The boy wanted to pull away from the new pain but he couldn't. He just remained attached to Maxwell's teeth and cried louder until he broke the skin, adding blood into the mix.

Wilson sobbed. He was in so much pain. The inside of his ass was burning as Maxwell's huge cock scraped against his walls and torn him apart. He could feel the flow of blood remaining inside, some dripping out while it mainly substituted as lube, causing Maxwell to thrust harder and Wilson to ride harsher. The cold stinging lava worsened, practically numbing his insides yet burning him. It was all too much for him. It was too overwhelming!

The god's pace began to pick up again. He pulled apart from Wilson's mouth and moaned loudly. His eyelids fell and he concentrated on the bliss that filled him and the fire that wanted release. He slammed into the boy with several harsh thrusts, gripped onto his sweaty hips, nails digging into pale flesh once more and moaned as he released into Wilson.

Wilson screamed as Maxwell came into him. His insides feeling fuller than before. He felt like he was going to explode. His body was trembling in pain and exhaustion. He gasped desperately for air, as if he was drowning. He closed his eyes and his head bowed. He began to cry, overwhelmed with everything happening to him.

The demon king was quiet. He too was out of breath but nowhere near as much as his little puppet. He smiled and caressed his sweat soaked face. Wilson refused to look at him which was okay for now. His little plaything needed to catch his breath. They were far from over.

He conjured some water and offered it to Wilson, whom took it. He practically gulped it down in one go until Maxwell warned him to slow down. Of course, he had to comply with the demon's demands. Graciously, Maxwell conjured up another after he finished. Wilson hated how Maxwell watched him gulp it down or the way he touched him. His hands caressed his face, then brushed through his damp hair. His hands moved to remove the shirt that clung to his wet skin then tossed it to the side. He chuckled at the boy then reached for his wine and took a sip.

"Would you like a taste, darling?" Maxwell offered his glass.

Wilson glanced at it but shook his head no.

"I think you do."

Wilson sighed as he reached for the glass. He brought it to his lips, taking a sip and then found himself moaning from the taste. It had been so long since he tasted wine.

"Good year." Maxwell commented. "Have some more, darling."

And Wilson did. He took another sip and another then suddenly he wouldn't stop. Wine kept appearing in his glass and he wasn't drinking it fast enough. It started spilling down his chin, onto his chest and thighs. He muffled Maxwell to stop. It was getting hard for him to breathe.

Thankfully, Maxwell stopped. Wilson gasped and narrowed his eyes at Maxwell. The demon just smiled and pulled the shadowed strings inside Wilson, making him spill the endless wine over his nude form.

"What the hell?" The scientist snapped. "What in the name of science did you make me do that for?"

"I want to smell the scent of wine this time."

Before Wilson could respond, Maxwell's arms snaked around his backside and lunged them to the bed. The demon lied on his back, propping his head up with soft satin pillows and watched as Wilson started to fuck himself again.

The young man screamed and fucked himself over Maxwell. His body was trembling so badly, he swore he felt the bed shake. His throat was so sore and strained from screaming. His mouth was dry again from lack of saliva as he panted and begged for air to return. His body was sore from the constant movement and physical activity he was enforced upon. His insides were burning with pain. The pleasure he'd tried to deny was long gone and all he felt was liquid fire in his ass and cold ice inside his body. Sweat was literally dripping off his skin, as if he'd just gone swimming. His eyes were red and irritated from the constant weeping, he had no more in him. He felt so dead inside, like the puppet he'd become.

The ruler was high off bliss from the constant sex. It was hard, rough fucking and he loved every goddamn minute of it. He loved seeing Wilson reduced to a panting mess. He loved forcing him to fuck himself in every humiliating way and position. He even enjoyed making him touch himself while he fucked himself. The taller man had to admit that he had to take in some control a few times. He'd forced Wilson to the floor or plow his face in the bed sheets and fuck him dry.

He honestly lost track of how many different times they fucked or even how long. It was a cruel eternity for Wilson but a blissful evermore for Maxwell.

They'd somehow managed to get back on the chair where they'd started. Wilson still fucking himself relentlessly on the ruler.

Suddenly, the boy screamed. A blood curling scream that rang into Maxwell's ears. The demon frowned and opened his eyes to scold the boy but instead met with a disturbing sight that slightly alarmed him.

Wilson was paralyzed. His eyes were wide, staring up at the ceiling, and vision blurred. He felt something cold escaping from his screeching mouth. He glanced down to see shadowed mist escaping like a smoke up to the sky.

He had no idea what was happening. He'd felt Maxwell climax into him and out of nowhere he the cold lava ignited, like a volcano. He felt it throughout his being in every nerve, in every ounce of blood in his veins, his organs; everything. The pain was far worse than Maxwell's fat dick inside him. He felt like he was going to explode and die.

Suddenly, the mist evaporated and like a lifeless doll, Wilson collapsed. He fell on top of Maxwell, whom caught him. He felt lifeless. He felt limp. All he could do was lie on top of Maxwell and gasp desperately for air.

Maxwell said nothing as he felt Wilson panting on top of him. His hands moved from his hips, one wrapping around his waist and the other to the back of his head, where he gently stroked it.

"What…the fuck…was that?" Wilson gasped between breaths. "What…the fuck…did…you do…to me…?"

Maxwell chuckled and kissed Wilson's head. He pulled the lifeless boy off his dick and zipped up his pants. He cradled Wilson delicately and brushed the hair out of his sweaty face.

Wilson glared, tears still falling from his eyes. "Answer…me…bastard."

"Shhh, relax, Darling. It's nothing to be concerned with." Maxwell retrieved Wilson's shirt and placed it under his ass to absorb the blood and cum that continued to flow out.

Wilson glowered at him, not believing him in the least.

Again, Maxwell chuckled and kissed his temple. "It was the creature inside you. Apparently, the weakling couldn't handle your body's pain and exhaustion from our little fun anymore; It died."

Wilson's tired eyes lit up a little to this news. "My body's mine…again?"

"For now." Maxwell stood up and walked towards the bed and placed Wilson on top of it. "Next time I'll put something stronger inside you. One that can endure more."

Wilson glowered. "There...won't be a-a next time! I won't….ever allow you t-to put one inside me again!"

Maxwell laughed. "You won't ever know where it is. Next time I won't make it as obvious as an apple. It could be inside a fish, bird, gobbler, carrot or even a berry. You'll never know, darling." He smiled viciously. "It only takes one bite for you to be mine again."

Wilson's eyes widened in fear, which Maxwell smiled viciously. He caressed the boy's face and then leaned down to claim his lips again.

"You don't need to worry about that now. If I put one inside you now there's a good chance it will kill you and I certainly am not ready for that yet. Just relax and get some rest, darling. You'll be sore and unable to move for a few days. Enjoy a break from survival. I'll take care of you." He moved to whisper in his ear. "Then we can begin again."


End file.
